El dia en que me besaste
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Tobi esta enamorado de Deidara, pero Deidara no de el, hasta que al final el amor de Tobi lo enamora  Mal summary solo leean el fic y ya :D


Disclaimer:

Saruke: *acercandoce a Masashi* olle, en la escuela te hice un poema, por tu serie Naruto ^^

Kishimoto: ^.^ aver

Saruke: bien

_El rojo es de rosas_

_Deidara de Madara_

_Igual de Kishimoto_

_Toda su pinche Fumada_

Masashi: ^.^… ¬-¬ esta horrible…

Ya que Kishimoto no acepto mi lindo Poema regrese a mi casa escribiendo una pequeña Historia Mada dei que en este caso seria mas TobiDei y al final un poco de DeiTobi ^^

_Si preguntan, si, esta basado en una historia de amor completamente real, solo algunas cosas han sido cambiadas para la historia y para que quedara… y ps otras porque a quien le ocurrió la historia no se acuerda bien de las cosas ocurridas, ya que al parecer el dia 22 de octubre del 2010 a las 10:14am se le olvidaron con 4 palabras ^.^….. ¬.¬ ni crean que fui yo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yo… el lindo y buen chico Tobi Madara Uchiha de camino a otro año… ¬-¬ está bien olvida lo de lindo, solo un buen chico… ¬-¬, está bien nada, olvídalo solo soy Tobi, como me gusta que me digan, un pobre adolescente de 16 años de camino a la escuela, de nuevo, para otro año, recuerdo el pasado, hubo muchas cosas que hicieron mi vida feliz, mi amigo Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu (imaginemos que solo es esquizofrénico y que era sexy y solo le gustaba el color verde, de allí en fuera era normal… y humano), Kakusu, Pein, aunque se aun poco serio y estudioso igual que Zetsu, e Hidan aunque más que ser un amigo… es Raro igual que Sai… de allí en fuera lo demás pasa por desapercibido… o eso quisiera… recuerdo el ultimo día de clases…**

**Algo realmente problemático…**

**No es que sea muy tranquilo y la madre, pero Deidara era insoportable, mi mejor amigo y el de Kakusu, pero al igual que Hidan comenzaba a molestarme los últimos meses del año, de una manera no propia de él, Deidara comenzó a hacer lo mismo y decidi amenazarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía con HIdan le dije que si me molestaba le daría un beso y nunca me volvió a molestar… para mi desgracia, no funciono igual con Deidara… y no me arrepiento de ello… me gustaba y mucho… pero… yo no le gustaba a él… pero aun así me molestaba… le advertí… muchas veces… pero… bien que le gusto… o eso me gustaría pensar… me sigue gustando… y mucho… pero … ni modos, ya paso, no debo pensar en ello ni en qué rayos dirá cuando me vulva a ver, sé bien que era su primer beso, y que prácticamente para el no cuenta, y está bien, no importa, es igual.**

**He llegado a la mugre escuela, y ahora los salones serán diferentes, ya no seremos los enclenques de 1ro, seremos más grandes y podremos decirles a los niñitos de primero ''mírame a los ojos cuando me hables'' voltearemos abajo y diremos '' ay! perdón'' y me burlare de su estatura, seee, será genial, encontré mi salón :D!**

Itachi: :D hola Tobi, te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones!

Tobi: yo también Ita-kun

Itachi: ya saludaste a los demás?

Tobi: etto… no, ahora mismo iré

**Y así salude a cada engendro que se me pasaba, no es que me cayeran mal pero era mucha gente y a Tobi le desesperaba, pero no importa, continúe y casi como siempre visualice en mis sueños a Deidara, lo vi, allí acercándose a mí y diciendo hola**

Deidara: ^^ hola Tobi

Tobi: hola Dei ^^

**Agradecía en ese momento a mi piel pálida y mis mejillas ''aprueba de sonrojos'' ya que podría morir de vergüenza al recordar lo del ese ''viernes'' así que no mencione nada y lo abrase muy tranquilo de mi ^^ pero me susurro algo**

Deidara: ¬-¬ no creas que olvide lo del ''viernes'' así que escucha eso, ese beso no cuenta, ¿entendido?

Tobi: está bien ^^

:( Qué más quisiera yo que ese beso te hubiera contado…

**Las clases pasaron, todos saludábamos a nuestros amigos y como siempre el primer día no se hace nada y todos se vuelven a acoplar a como estaban, se restablece el grupito de los populares y los impopulares… ¬-¬ el mío… así paso la semana nada divertido, volvíamos a los temas de siempre y Deidara sentía que cada vez se me distanciaba mas de mi, y no importaba, yo sabía que nunca le iba a gustarle, y siempre solo tendría ojos para Sasori, y ¿saben?, se que Sasori debería ser mi enemigo mortal pero, todo lo contrario me caía muy bien, teníamos cosas en común, no tenia, el ponerme celoso de él. Y rescatando lo más importante de la semana recordé que el año pasado Deidara se le había declarado a Sasori, pero Sasori le dijo que no, el solo miraba a Deidara como su amigo y ya porque su mejor amigo era Zetsu y Pein, que puedo decir eran los inteligentes del Salón, no me sorprendía, antes me juntaba con ellos, ¬-¬ cuando mi promedio era bueno, ahora no, y este año sigue siendo igual, Sasori con sus amigos nerds, Dei babeando por Sasori y yo por Deidara, ¿tan obvio era? No lo sé, no puedo verme.**

**La semana paso y en clase de Kakashi, Física, llegó la directora Tsunade con 3 niños, que sé que antes ya había visto, un rubio corto de ojos azules y marquitas en la cara iba conmigo en la primaria, el tipo azul de marquitas también lo había visto, en la primaria, pero en el grado de alado, pero el azabache de ojos negros me sonaba, pero no sabía si lo había visto o no, luego me dijo Itachi, quien yacía sentado delante de mí, que iba en su primaria y luego decirme que el azul era lindo, -.-' no me sorprendía Itachi era así y ya sabía lo que vendría después… ayudarle a conquistarlo… -.-' pasando de eso, el azul se llamaba Kisame y se sentó detrás de mi Deidara… bueno solo Deidara, el rubio era Naruto y se sentó detrás de Hidan y el azabache se llamaba Sasuke y se sentó detrás mío, me dio un poco de risa escuchar al chico de atrás susurrarme, oye como te llamas, eso no era lo gracioso, no le veo el chiste a eso, lo gracioso fue que preguntara ''¿quiénes son los inteligentes del salón?'', sí, eso me daba risa, eso significaba el chico era matadito, le respondí Sasori, Pein y Zetsu, conforme los iba señalando, y el tipo muy amistoso se presento, me cayó realmente bien.**

**En el tiempo de receso los nuevos se juntaron con nosotros y en eso Itachi me dijo a casi susurro**

Itachi: oye, ayúdame con Kisame, es muy lindo, por favor

Tobi: está bien -.-'

**Suspire resignado, un amigo era un amigo, así que tenía que ayudarlo, me acerque a donde Deidara estaba haciendo buenas Mijas con Kisame, y le dije amistoso a Kisame**

Tobi: hola soy Tobi y MLP ^^

Deidara: -.-' no le prestes atención, es su dicho

Tobi: es cierto :D, todos MLP y los que no MLP, MLP :)

**Supongo que eso no fue amable pero es mi manera de hablar y ser simpático**

Kisame: Hola :D soy gay…

Tobi & Deidara: o.O

Kisame: … bueno, yo no soy gay mis trabajos son Gay, de hecho, la tarea es Homosexual, es por eso que es gay, y mucho gusto Tobi soy Kisame ^^

**Jaja, este tipo me cae bien, nos reímos un poco con nuestro humor un poco grosero, pero divertido y así paso otra semana, igual…**

Tobi: y que te parece mi amigo Ita-san, es bastante lindo ehh *lo mire de forma sugerente*

Kisame: pues sí, está bien, me cae bien -¬¬ dios eres estúpido, a mi me gustas tú, estas mucho mejor que Itachi-

_**Asi pasó otra semana…**_

_**Paso un mes…**_

_**Dos meses…**_

**Sasuke ya era amigo nuestro, nerd, pero amigo nuestro, se llevaba muy bien con Naruto e Itachi solo estaba babeando mas por Kisame, que al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención hasta después del primer mes que comencé a pedirle ayuda a Dei para conquistar su corazón para Itachi, el accedió y al parecer ya se llevan mejor, tanto que hasta los populares les dicen que son novios y Kisa e Ita dicen que no, pero se ponen rojitos, jeje eso es curioso, en cambio nada conmigo o eso parece, cada vez Dei hablaba mas de Sasori, pero luego eso fue bajando, pero dice que aun le gusta, no sé si creerle, y me gustaría que fuera una vil, mentira, pero no lo es, bueno, así pasaron dos meses…**

**10 de Septiembre…**

Iruka: …así que necesito 2 chicos que se ofrezcan para dibujar el periódico mural de mañana

Tobi: yo me ofrezco profesor

Iraka: me parece bien, ¿Quién más?

Sasori: yo profesor

Iruka: muy bien mañana a primera hora los quiero en laboratorio, aquí tienen la llave y lleven sus cosas para el trabajo

Sasori & Tobi: Hai

**Ese día a la salida como seria cumpleaños de Ita-san nos invito a mí, a Deidara y a Sasori, solo que a Sasori no le dieron permiso así que solo Dei y yo fuimos a su casa, comimos crepas, y jugamos varia cosas en el parque de alado, hasta verdad y reto**

Itachi: bien, Deidara, te toca a ti preguntar

Deidara: bien, Tobi, Verdad o reto? ›:)…

No me dio buena espina esa cara por lo tanto…

Tobi: mejor Reto

Deidara: o.o… (¬¬ deme un beso

Tobi: o.o, enserio?

Encantado…

Deidara: si, vamos te reto a hacerlo ¬u¬

Tobi: bu-bu-bueno…

Lo bese, corto, pero lo bese… me gustan sus labios…

Itachi: OuO esto ira a Faseboooke….

_**See, lindo día, aunque sé que no le gusto a Dei, pude verlo en su cara…**_

**Al día siguiente…**

**En laboratorio con el cartel…**

Sasori: …y entonces esa vez quise vestirme de niña y mi madre me ayudo con el vestido, fue tan divertido, tuve que usar una peluca xD, tú te has vestido de chica?

Tobi: xDD, si, una vez y dijeron que era linda, apuesto a que me veía sexy xDD

Sasori: xDD jaja no lo dudo, xD

Tobi: que divertido eres Sasori

Sasori: y que tal Deidara?

Tobi: a que te refieres con eso

Sasori: vamos, no puede ser más obvio, te gusta y mucho, verdad?

Tobi: si, la verdad sí, pero su corazón no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido *suspire*

Sasori: no debes sentirte mal, se que yo le gusto pero, tienes que esforzarte, decirle que te gusta y veras como todo saldrá bien ^^

Tobi: *abrase a Sasori* gracias Danna, eres un buen amigo, ahora sé porque le gustas a Deidara

Sasori: no digas eso, vamos piensa positivo, recuerda lo que me dijiste en una ocasión, que es lo peor que podría pasar?, hasta hice un dibujito de ello

Tobi: es cierto, me esforzare, pero como?

Sasori: recuerda platicar un poco mas con él y veras que le importas mucho

Tobi: está bien, gracias por el consejo Sasori, ahora trabajemos…

Sasori & Tobi: ':(…

**Así nos la pasamos trabajando y pegando a la mitad del mugre cartel ese…**

_**Seguí el consejo de Sasori y al parecer funcionaba…. O eso creí….**_

**15 de octubre…**

**Salimos de paseo iríamos a la expo ambiente, en un parque, nos dieron permiso de pasear como queramos pero al final entregaríamos un proyecto para una tarea… y si… uno de los de mi equipo era Deidara, terminamos el trabajo y cuando regresamos ya parecía que Kisame e Itachi eran novios, ya que Kisame le regaló un corazón a Itachi que decía te quiero, eso fue muy lindo, kisame iba sentado con Deidara y yo con Itachi y Sai, pero Ita me digo que le cambiara el lugar a Kisame y ai lo Hice pero cuando me senté con deidara parecía despreciarme, más de lo normal parecía pensativo y con ganas de no sé, algo raro, así que suspire y me senté con sai, trate de no prestarle importancia a Dei y a la felicidad que yo no tenía como KIsame e Itachi…**

_**Esa noche, me deprimí, mucho….**_

**18 de octubre…**

**Deidara actuaba natural, y yo procuraba hacer lo mismo, aun que no me gustara fingir que esa semana era feliz, cuando no lo era, probablemente deidara me ignoro el viernes 15 porque era viernes, digamos que no le vienen los viernes y se deprime, es algo raro siempre trato de animarlo y parece estar menor la semana siguiente, Sasori dice que eso es un avance, y eso es genial, pero hoy no desperté de ánimos…**

**19 de octubre…**

**Historia, me senté delante de Deidara y este clase platicábamos... de Sasori…**

Tobi: le gustarías a más gente si tu quisieras

Deidara: eso no es cierto, no le gusto a nadie

Tobi: y que si te dijera que me gustas por tu alta autoestima, eso estaría bien, preocúpate cuando tengas que ser yo, yo sí que no le agrado a nadie…

…_**tal vez solo dije lo que escucho, y no lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar…**_

Deidara: y que si te dijera que tú me gustas?...

…_**y tal vez solo conteste lo que me parecía en ese momento la realidad…**_

Tobi: … no te creería por que a ti te gusta Sasori… y ahora presta atención a la clase Deidara…

**Voltee mi asiento y decidí oír la clase pero solo escuchaba mis pensamientos que por un momento hubieran querido creer que lo que dijo Deidara era verdad, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, el susurro para sí de deidara '' y que si estuviera confundido entre dos…''**

_**Probablemente lo quise imaginar, eso tal ves, lo quise escuchar…**_

**20 de octubre…**

**Lindo día mi cumpleaños (imaginemos que es su cumpleaños), mi mejor regalo seria Dei-chan, pero como que para que me hago ilusiones, en la mañana KIsame e Itachi platicaban muy agusto, pero luego fueron a abrazarme y así lo hizo toda la gente que me vei, ¬¬ mucho amor para mi, claro, aunque no me molesto cuando Deidara me abrazo, solo quería estar pegado a el, me gusta su aroma, siempre huele rico, pasando de los abrazos entre clases Kisame, me dijo, talvez, lo mejor que podría escuchar en el día, ''Deidara dice que esta confundido entre dos chicos'' por obvia contestación dije '' quienes?' y dijo algo que me hizo el cumplaños de mi vida ''Sasori y Tu''…**

…**Sí, era un lindo cumpleaños... **

**En física…**

**Itachi quería besar a Kisame así que me pidio que le dijera a Kisame que besara a Itachi, pero este aceptaba si solo yo, besaba a Deidara… de nuevo**

_Me senté delante de Dei y platicábamos por papelito:_

_Tobi: y…?_

_Deidara: la… la neta, la neta… no te quiero besar de nuevo… pero… por Kisame nadamas…_

_Bueno… mas bien…talves (solo talves) no quiero que me gustes o no se si me gustas la neta estoy muy confundido_

_Tobi: pues piensa quien te gusta o se te hace mejor y veras que es mejor ^u^_

_Deidara: hablas de ti y de Sasori?_

_Tobi: ps supongo que si_

_Deidara: es que sabes… casi la mayoría de las noches… la mayoría de las noches no puedo dormir… porque… AH NO LO PUEDO NI ESCRIBIR_

_Tobi: mmm… porque te la pasas pensando en ello?_

_Deidara: sabes en que pienso?_

_Tobi: mmm… en quien te gusta?_

_Deidara: no_

_Tobi: mmm… en Hentai?_

_Deidara: ›:( no!_

_Tobi: mmm pues no se!_

_Deidara: pues… pienso… pienso… pienso… es que pienso… PIENSO EN LO QUE SENTI CUANDO TE BESE_

_Tobi: enserio?_

_Deidara: pues …si_

_Tobi: entonces te gusto?_

_Deidara: no, nose, no contestare, es que no se!_

_Tobi: por Jashin eres demasiado timido vamos dilo_

_Deidara: pues… ooo ya viste que clase mas interesante_

_Tobi: ¬¬ Deidara…_

_Deidara: k…k…k…QUE!, digo, es que, esque… quieres que me gustes?_

_Tobi: O/O pues no se dilo tu…_

_Deidara: QUE_

_Tobi: no evadas la pregunta con otra, contesta!_

_Deidara: ESQUE…CREO…creo que… no… nose…ok ya!..._

(no pregunten cuantas hojitas tamaño 5x10cm utilice para toda la conversacion)

**De allí no pudimos continuar ya que el profesor se dio cuenta de que ya no estábamos prestando atención y nos llamo la atención y pues después salimos.**

_**En mi casa me regalaron un libro y dinero, bla bla bla bla bla…**_

_Al día siguiente…_

_**21 de octubre…**_

**Supongo que me emociono la idea de gustarle a Deidara, asi que amaneci de buenas, en el reseso tenia que hablar con Deidara, era importante, asi que hablamos…**

Tobi: aun sigues confundiodo?

Deidara: pues mas o menos

Tobi: entonces te gusto si o no?

Deidara: no lo se

Tobi: no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente Deidara

Deidara: …si

Tobi: que dijiste? O.o

Deidra: dije que si

Tobi: si que?

Deidara: si, si me gustas

Tobi: y que hay de Sasori?

Deidara: no

**En eso llego Kakusu y se puso hablar con Deidara, hace tiempo que le había pedido ayuda con Deidara y era el único que realmente me ayudaba, así que acepte en no saber de que hablaban y subi al salón a tomar mi nuevo libro para leer, en el salón luego de un rato vi que Deidara entro y tomo su flauta, sabia tocarla muy bien, y salió afuera del salón a tocarla, luego en la puerta se asomó Kakusu y me hablo, fui con el y me dijo que era cierto que yo le gustaba a Deidara, pero cuando lo voltee a ver, tocaba la flauta como deprimido, Kakusu se fue, yo tenia aun mi libro en mano, pensé en ir a leer cerca de donde estaba tocando pero algo me dijo que no estuviera cerca de el por mas que yo quisiera, hice caso a mi vocecita y me senté afuera del salón de alado, retirado de la vista de Deidara, rato después cuando estaba muy centrado en mi lectura Deidara se me hacerco con flauta en mano y se sentó a mi lado y continuo tocando, si no fuese porque estaba tan ensimisado con mi lectura hubiera preguntado que tenia, luego dejo de tocar y recargo su cabecita en mi hombro, me sorprendi y voltee a verlo, **_**Kakusu paso por allí y solo atino a decir ''ignorenme, sigan'' **_**luego me guiño el ojo, parecía que estaba por buen camino, **_**Deidara solo se me quedaba viendo como leia, **_**no me asustaba, solo pensaba en porque rayos no poduia decirle alguna palabra, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, y no atine a decir nada, solo a seguir ''leyendo'' ya que solo estaba distraído en lo que pensaba, como media hora después seguíamos igual, el tocando de manera intermitente y luego de unos minutos Kakusu trajo una sombrilla y una libreta para dibujar, se sento alado de Deidara pero con la sombrilla tapándolo, como si de verdad no quisiera molestar, pero claro, ser el primero con chisme, Deidara se asomo para ver que dibujaba y no vio nada, parecía deprimido, deje mi lectura por la paz y preguntamos que tenia Kakusu, luego dijo que Dei se fuera para hablar conmigo y me dijo que esperaba que siguietramos por buen camino yo y Deidara y que estaba depre porque no podía dibujarnos a mi y a Deidara besándonos -.-', tengo amigos muy raros… luego **_**fui a buscar a Deidara al salón, atine a verlo sentado tocando en su lugar y nuevamente esa voz me dijo que me fuera, los del salón de alado no se encontraban, **_**por lo tanto entre a el salón solo y continue leyendo pensando en que hace un momento Deidara me dijo que le gustaba, se me recargo y dios! Fue lo mas hermoso, segui leyendo, y solo escuche que alguien entro, no me preocupe y no le preste atrencion, se sentaron en el lugar de adelante y me bajo en libro para obligarme a verlo, era Deidara, ya no traia la flauta, o venia a hablar conmigo o ver que leia, lo mire a los ojos y **_**me dijo ''te gusto?''**_

**No hice otra cosa mas que decirle **_**''yo te gusto?'' **_**de manera ironica seguía sin creer que le gustara, se levanto y camino un poco como pensativo, me levante con el afán de sentarlo y volvi a mi lugar, se sento a tras de mi y volte a verlo, le dije que si, que me gustaba mucho desde hace tiempo y seguimos platicando hasta que salió a luz algo que quise oir desde ayer, me dijo **_**''quieres saber lo que sentí cuando te bese?'' **_**wow, si, si quería y me dijo que sintió, raro, mariposas en el estomago, cuando lo escuche crei sentir lo mismo en ese momento y **_**allí sentados viéndonos a los ojos nos besamos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así termina este fic, con un final bonito, eso creo yo ^^

Atte: Saruke MLP… perdón me equivoque, Yamada^^


End file.
